Oblivion Chronicles
by R.L.Cline
Summary: I wake up in a dark cell and do not know where or who I am. What is to become of me? And why can't I speak?
1. Chapter 1

I'm falling, falling far. It is dark and the abyss below me is seemingly bottomless. Suddenly there is a bright light below me. A stabbing pain in my back and throat, and then nothing.

_ Drip, drip, drip._

I started awake as cold water dripped on my face. I look around me for the men in armor. But then I realize it was all a dream. Momentarily forgetting the obnoxious feeling that seemed to be telling me I was missing something, I looked up in search of the source of the water. Then it hit me. _Where the hell am I?_ Seized by panic, I glance quickly out of the corner of my eyes to size up my situation. It's dark here, but I can see a light coming from the corner of the room. I stand up slowly and move toward the light. There are bars in my way. _What's going on here? _I look out of the bars. Across a narrow hallway, there was a man in, what I could only guess was a cell, just like mine. He was glaring at me ferociously.

"So your awake now are you Breton?" He spat at me. Momentarily taken aback, I don't respond. "Just in time too. I heard the guard talking about 'taking the Breton to her final resting place.' You understand what that means right, or are you too thick?" I looked back at him coolly. _I really don't like him very much._

I decided he wasn't worth even speaking to, so I proceeded to poke about my rather small cell. From what I could see there was bed-like pallet on the floor in the far right corner which I had just vacated, a table big enough for one person to take a small meal on and a short wooden bench. _What am I doing here?_ The dream came back to me a bit. _I couldn't have done anything THAT bad, could I? _No sooner had this thought crossed my mind, but I heard the approach of several armor-clad men speaking loudly amongst themselves. One stopped in front of my cell and summoned me to the door. I obliged, in the hope that he could tell me what exactly was going on.

"Breton," he said. "What is your name?" Until he asked me, I hadn't realized I didn't know. I stood there, staring into nothing for awhile. After a few moments, my face must have been expressing the horror that was slowly engulfing my mind because he said, "Don't you know what your own name is?" I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I grabbed my throat and my eyes became rather wide. The guard took a step back, obviously shocked by my reaction. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Well, I'll just check up on you later." I stood there for a few more moments rooted to the spot. _What's wrong with me, why can't I speak?_ I had temporarily forgotten my lack of name or memory thereof.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. I'm a bit excited about this story. I think it can go far. Please review it, tell me what you think. That sort of thing. Thankyou for reading it.**

* * *

><p>After a while I decided standing there wasn't going to do me any good. So walked over to the table and took a seat. I noticed that the bowl resting on the table had a small amulet in it. I picked it up and examined it more closely. It was in the shape of a rose, sterling silver with a small emerald fixed in the very center. Somehow I knew that if I was to put the thing around my neck it would lay about even with my chest. <em>Strange,<em> I thought. _Why does this thing seem familiar to me? _For no reason at all I put the amulet around my neck. It felt right, but I couldn't have told you why.

Once again I heard the clank of armor marching down the hall. But I could feel something was different this time. It was quieter, almost as if the group of armor-clad people was attempting to move secretly and undetected. As they approached I heard one of them whisper, "We must hurry, the assassins have already reached your sons. This is it!" They had stopped in front of my cell. I stood up and backed against the wall and into the shadows. There were three of them. A man, woman, and someone concealed by a cloak.

"Why is this door locked?" said the man. A fair-haired woman in intricate armor replied, "Perhaps a mix-up with the guard?"

"Whatever the reason, we need to get in there." I couldn't yet see this speaker.

"Too right my Lord. I'll get it open right away." Replied the male and with a loud crash, he broke down the door.

_My Lord?_ I stood rooted to the spot afraid to breathe, the way people are when they are hidden for no particular reason. _Why am I hiding?_ I asked myself. _It's not my fault the guard put me in this particular cell; I don't even know why I'm here in the first place._ During this internal conversation, the man took notice of me in the darkness. He quietly drew his sword and came at me. Before I had the time to register his attack, his sword was at my throat. I tried to scream..._Ahhhhhhhhhh! _

The scream rang out in my head, but there was no external sound. The cloaked man's voice rang out in the silence, "Baurus, stop." Instantly the man ceased his attach, but he did not put away his sword. The man in the cloak spoke to me, "Let me see your face." I stepped out of the shadows a fraction. "I have seen you, I know your face." He paused and I thought _Could it be this man knows me? _Almost as soon as soon as my soul was filled with hope, the man said "No my child, I do not know you, however, I have long had dreams graced by your presence." _Dreams._ I thought. My heart fell. It seemed to me that it was only when speaking with others that I even questioned my lack of a past or name, for I had been fine just moments before. "I am sorry, I could not give you better news." _That's alright _I thought _you are not to blame. _I smiled at the mysterious cloaked man. I realized I hadn't looked over the others quite yet, and decided to do so. I looked int the face of the man, _Baurus was it? _"Yes," said the cloaked man. Baurus was looking between the cloaked man and myself rather quickly with wide eyes. Seeing the look on his face, I recoiled. Glancing at the woman that was accompanying these men, I was shocked to see the same expression on her face as well.

I looked back at the cloaked man. He was rather old, with graying blond hair. I felt I knew him, like I had watched over him for many years. He was smiling at me, in an indulgent, yet somehow, respectful way. Then I realized why the others were looking at us like that. We had been having a conversation! _But wait a minute, I'm mute! How can that be possible? _"I'm not entirely sure," said the man, "but I am not complaining. Are you?" _Certainly not! But why can they not hear me? _"As to that, I have no answer, but I am sure you are wondering why you have lost the power of speech?" _Yes. _"In my dream, I see you falling a great distance from the sky. There is a blinding flash of light. When you finally hit the ground, something is wrong you stand looking at me blankly. You try to speak and nothing comes out you look troubled, then fall to the ground."


End file.
